Bad Girl Miranda
by vickyness
Summary: Miranda returns from Mexico and is shocked that Lizzie and Gordo are together.


Author's note: I don't own any characters.. This takes place after the movie.  
  
Miranda was so excited. Her so-called "vacation" to Mexico was finally over and she was looking forward to seeing Lizzie and Gordo again. She still couldn't believe that her family really made her miss her middle school graduation and a class trip to Rome, all because they wanted to see some relatives.  
  
So, as Miranda knocked on Lizzie's front door, she expected Lizzie to rush to the door and tell her how much she missed her. Instead, Lizzie's dad answered. In a towel. Miranda was a bit embarrassed, but Mr. McGuire quickly explained that he had just taken a shower. Miranda noticed that he had a pretty nice body for an old guy. Then she scolded herself for having such gross thoughts and asked where Lizzie was. Mr. McGuire explained how his daughter was at the Digital Bean. Miranda couldn't believe her ears. Miranda had told Lizzie that she'd be over today at this time. How could she had completely forgotten about her?  
  
Miranda then decided to go to the Digital Bean, of course, and meet Lizzie there. When Miranda got there, she had the shock of her life. She saw Lizzie and Gordo KISSING!! Whoa. Why hadn't Lizzie told Miranda that she liked Gordo like that? When Lizzie had her first boyfriend, Ronny, she told Miranda every single detail about the relationship. In fact, Miranda couldn't get her to shut up about Ronny. And now, Lizzie didn't even think to call Miranda and tell her that she and Gordo were dating? Miranda was crushed and felt so unimportant.  
  
Miranda didn't feel like interrupting their kiss, and she didn't want to go home and have her parents ask why she wasn't out with her friends. So, she decided to go back to the McGuire's house and see if Lizzie's brother Matt was there. Maybe she could get some details from him about what was going on with Lizzie.  
  
When Miranda got to Lizzie's house again, Mr. McGuire answered the door and immediately said that Lizzie still was out. Miranda explained that she wanted to see Matt. Mr. McGuire was a bit surprised, but invited Miranda in and said Matt should be home from Lanny's house soon. So, Miranda and Mr. McGuire sat on the couch and he asked her how her trip was. She tried to act as happy as she could and explain that it was great. Lizzie's dad asked if there was any cute boys in Mexico. Miranda blushed and said a few. Mr. McGuire offered her a soda, and she sure. So as he was in the kitchen, she started thinking about how of course none of the cute Mexican boys flirted with her. She felt so invisible. And now even her best friends in the whole world acted like she didn't exist and were too busy with each other.  
  
Well in a bold decision to herself, Miranda decided she was going to show her friends she wasn't invisible. She'd get a boyfriend too. But who?  
  
Mr. McGuire returned with the drinks and told Miranda that the dress she was wearing was really nice. She thanked him. Then he went on to mention how much more grown up she looks since the last time he saw her. Which was true, she had cut her hair and started wearing a lot more makeup. She could easily pass as 18.  
  
Miranda loved the attention and compliments she was getting, even if it was coming from one of her friend's dad. Who was married. Gross! But he was being so nice and sweet. She decided to show him some pictures from her vacation that was in her purse. Mr. McGuire looked through them and stopped when he saw one of her in a bikini. He obviously liked what he saw, but then continued to look through the pictures without commenting.  
  
Just then Matt came home. He ran over to Miranda and gave her a huge hug and said how happy he was to see her. Yay! At least someone cared. Miranda remembered how Matt once had a crush on her, so she hoped he was just being friendly and not anything more. Then Miranda thought "What if I dated Matt? Then I'd have a boyfriend like Lizzie does." Then Matt started making armpit noises to show Miranda the newest trick he had learned while at Lanny's. Miranda definitely decided Matt was too immature to be her boyfriend. She needed someone mature, preferably older, someone nice and friendly.  
  
Just then Mr. McGuire spilled some soda all over his shirt and had to take off his shirt. Miranda definitely got to thinking how much more muscles he had than any of the boys at her middle school. Mr. McGuire ordered Matt to go get a clean shirt for him. Matt left and Mr. McGuire apologized for making Miranda see him without a shirt for the second time today. Miranda said "Don't apologize, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Then Miranda had an evil thought in her mind. If she pursued Sam, Lizzie's Dad, then that'd so be a way to get even with Lizzie. And then Lizzie wouldn't just be able to forget about Miranda like she had today. So Miranda decided to kiss Mr. McGuire, but Mr. McGuire pushed her away and said "I'm sorry you got the wrong impression." Miranda couldn't believe it. No one wanted her. But hadn't she noticed him paying extra attention to the picture of her in her bathing suit. Why now did he act so disinterested? Men! They're so confusing.  
  
So she decided to leave, but as she closed the front door behind her, she noticed Lizzie and Gordo, holding hands, coming up the sidewalk. They then ran up to her and hugged her and said how much they had missed her. She asked why Lizzie had stood her up. Then Lizzie felt so bad and said it was just an honest mistake. So, all three friends made up and everyone was happy again.  
  
That night Lizzie overheard her mom and dad talking. Her dad then told her mom that something shocking had happened today. He told her how Miranda tried to kiss him. Lizzie then screamed in disbelief. This was not happening. Her lifelong friend, and her dad? No way! So then she called up Miranda and told her that she wished she'd just go back to Mexico. Miranda figured out that Lizzie had found out, and so then Miranda got even more depressed. She decided to take Lizzie's advice and move to Mexico because she couldn't stand going back to school next term with Lizzie. 


End file.
